AMERICA CANNOT AFFORD OBAMA AS PRESIDENT
by Jaxhawk DO WE REALLY WANT WHAT OBAMA IS SELLING? http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq5R3TupX1I/AAAAAAAABSU/diT9-a4siVM/s1600-h/4768-election.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq5R3jupX2I/AAAAAAAABSc/ZMVyH0QtPrM/s1600-h/6922158.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq5R3zupX3I/AAAAAAAABSk/_nnsm5uHf0s/s1600-h/17b.jpg During President Reagan's presidency the leftist media used the derogatory description of His being the "Teflon President". This was because no matter what happened around him and his administration the liberals could not make it stick! He always survived their attacks and derision. Today we have a new "Teflon Man" running for the office of President, and his name is Barack Obama. The senator from Illinois whose beguiling smile and boy next door appearance hides a man whom this blogger believes is a dedicated Socialist in "middle of the road" clothing. No matter what outrageous statements he makes during his campaign speeches the leftist media seem to ignore and portray this man as the next Kennedy. Well, I am here to tell you that JFK would never have advocated post partum abortions, sex education for kindergarten children, who probably can't even spell sex. Nor would he have advocated meeting representatives of our adversaries North Korea, Iran and Cuba without any preconditions. Being a white Catholic JFK would not have chosen as his Church, a Church that advocates a "Black Value System" that disapproves of the "pursuit of middleclassness" and calls for it's parishioners "to be soldiers for Black Freedom!" This is just what Obamas Trinity United Church of Christ in Chicago has as it's goals and principles. The post partum abortion statement was made when speaking to Stem Cells-R-Us Convention. His words on abortion were"what difference does 2 or 3 minutes outside the womb really make." The sex education for kindergarten children was pushed at speech to Planned Parenthood meeting. If this were not enough to disqualify him for a seat in the Oval Office. His advocacy of Universal health Care should. Putting aside all my objections based upon his immoral secular views about the things I have written above. American cannot afford this man. His plan for Universal health insurance has been estimated by his Campaign people to cost U.S. taxpayers between 50-65 billion dollars per year if enacted. Senator Evan Bayh has a plan that he estimates will cost taxpayers 200-500 billion dollars over ten years if enacted, and the wealthy socialist from Massachusetts, Senator Kerry has one his people say will cost 700 billion! Senator Hillary Clinton tried to sneak her version of universal health care(aka socialized medicine)during Bill Clinton's first term as President. I have written before on this Marxist socialist proposal, but an article on the Internet illustrates far better than I can the innate problems with socialized medicine. The article is written about England's grand experiment with universal health care. The following is a quote from that article: "British citizens pay obscenely large amounts of taxes, but get less and less in return for this, except an increasingly hostile state: “The National Health Service, where bureaucracies have hugely expanded and entwined their interests so closely with those of private suppliers and consultancies that it is difficult to distinguish public from private any longer. Spending on the NHS has increased by two and a half times in the space of 10 years; yet it is hard to see any corresponding improvement in the service, other than in the standard of living of those who work in it.” http://www.blogger.com/comment.g?blogID=24473669&postID=9004672998535622409&isPopup=true __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 31, 2007 Category: OBAMA ELECTION 2008 VALUES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.